Broken
by Kat Spencer
Summary: Set after Day 8. Jack and Renee attempt to put all the pieces back together. AU. Jack/Renee. Prequel to Blessed.
1. Chapter One

Title: _Broken_

Author: Kat Spencer

Summary: Set after Day 8. Jack and Renee attempt to put all the pieces back together. AU. Jack/Renee. Prequel to Blessed.

Author's note: First of all, I would like to say thank you for everyone who read _Blessed_. I was shocked by all the nice reviews. I didn't know what to expect with my first 24 fic. I'm going to expand on _Blessed_, but right now, I just had this idea rattling around in my head. Thanks to both my betas (jen87 and L.A. Doyle)!

"I am here still waiting, though, I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out  
I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing,  
In your name I find meaning."

~The song _Broken_ by Lifehouse

_Broken_

By Kat Spencer

Chapter One

Renee sat at Jack's kitchen table, overlooking the darkening New York skyline. It was nearly eight at night and the sun was setting. Jack had called thirty minutes earlier to say that he was on his way after his debriefing of the day's events. He had told her he would pick up something from a local Thai restaurant. She had agreed.

She found herself sitting in the dark. She hadn't turned on a light since she'd used the bathroom to clean up. It had been dark then, as night turned into day she watched as the light poured into the apartment. Even with the blinds drawn it had still been bright, shining light on everything, probably even the things in herself she wanted to keep hidden away.

She was content with the descending night, the slow, creeping night. The dark matched her mood. The night was like a bitter friend, relentless in its pursuit. She was learning to live with it. In the past several months she had learned to live with a lot.

She let the day's events roll around in her head for what seemed like the millionth time. CTU, Jack, Vladimir, being charged for killing that monster, having those charges dropped in exchange for Jack's help…she was lucky, she knew that. She'd have to find a way to make it up to Jack, to thank him.

Renee closed her eyes and let her head fall back. She knew her problems had started long before that call from CTU. For Renee, things had started to change the day she met Jack Bauer. No, she wouldn't blame the change on him. On the contrary, the person who Renee started as that day followed the rules; the person who Renee ended as was someone who created her own rules.

She wasn't playing it safe anymore. She wasn't sure if she knew the meaning of the word any longer. She used to follow the rules because it was the right thing to do. Follow the rules, you get promoted. Follow the rules, you get acclaim. Follow the rules, people still die. Larry died, Bill died. Good people died everyday. So why should she follow "the rules?" The rules were made by men who didn't see what she saw day in and day out.

Maybe meeting Jack Bauer had been all she needed to tip the scales. Perhaps it was all she needed to fall into that unending abyss that had always been there, lurking in the shadows of her soul.

She remembered telling Jack that day, the day he lay dying on a gurney, that she couldn't live with herself knowing there was something she could have done to stop the people working with Wilson. So she would make Wilson talk, give up those names, in whatever means necessary. She had made up her mind before she had seen Jack that night.

However, what he had told her almost broke her heart, and her will. _"You took an oath. You made a promise to uphold the law. You cross that line…it always starts off with a small step… Before you know it, you're running as fast as you can in the wrong direction just to justify what you started in the first place. These laws were written by much smarter men than me…I just don't think my heart could ever have lived with that."_

Renee had made up her mind. She had laid down her badge and her gun. She had said goodbye to the rules many hours before, but Wilson would be the final nail in the coffin. With her handling of Wilson she had not only said goodbye to the rules, but screw you as well.

She couldn't have lived with herself if she did nothing when she could have done something. Nevertheless, it seemed as if she couldn't live with herself now, either. It was a lose-lose situation.

She had wondered what Jack had thought of her when he found out. She didn't want to know. She had once been called a monster, and she had spent months and months wondering if that were true. And that's why she had never answered his calls. She didn't want to hear his low, deep voice say even her name, because she knew then that she would have broken completely.

Perhaps now, though, she truly did have something, someone to live for…Jack. And as much as she didn't like to admit it, he had been right. He was right about the small step in the beginning, and the running full force in the wrong direction.

She needed to slow down, to stop. However, she didn't know how. It was as if the rational part of her brain was gone. She would rather sit alone in her dark apartment, with the blinds drawn, wallowing in self-loathing.

It was easier that way. It was easier to not care what happened to her. Until now. Jack had made sure of that with his words of commitment hours before. It was something she would hold onto forever.

Her eyes fluttered open as she heard the lock turn in the door. She rose from her seat, turning on a lamp as she went to see if Jack needed any help. "Hi," she said, almost cautiously, from the end of the dimly lit hallway. He locked the deadbolt and turned to face her, putting the bags down on the hallway table. He made his way to her.

"Hey, Renee," he told her as he pulled her in for a hug she wasn't expecting, but returned in kind immediately. She could get used to this.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

She nodded. She actually was hungry. She hadn't been hungry, really hungry, in the last couple of days.

"Good, I bought plenty."

Renee smiled. She could really get used to this.

---

They had their late dinner in true Thai style, sitting on the floor. They didn't say much, but then, there wasn't much to say. Not over dinner anyway. She supposed having a conversation about her attempting suicide over dinner would be uncouth. So they did the whole polite meal thing, where they pretended to be interested in eating only.

She helped him wash the few dishes and put the leftovers away in the fridge. It was nice to do normal things, eating dinner, washing dishes, sitting down with a man who neither wanted to hurt her nor assault her. They sat on his couch; the TV volume was low. Jack changed it immediately, as the channel was broadcasting the news. He settled on a sitcom. It was something to fill the silence in the background.

It was comfortable with Jack. She supposed it always had been, even in the beginning when they hadn't seen eye to eye. He may not always let people inside his head, or his heart, but he was never anyone other than himself. She liked that.

She, on the other hand…she didn't even know who she was right now. The Renee Walker who was before was gone. The person who remained now was someone else completely. She was unsure of herself, she was unsure of everything. Vladimir, Jack, the future…she would admit it, she was scared.

She was scared of the unknown, she guessed, as any human would be. But with her, it was more than that. What if, even after trying, things didn't work with Jack? What if it was all too much for him and he just gave up? She was scared of being a monster, but even more than that she was scared of being alone again.

Renee sighed and Jack glanced over at her. She knew he was studying her. She wanted to shrink under his gaze. She never knew what he was thinking and, right now, she wished she did. Her eyes caught his and held his gaze for several moments.

When she couldn't take anymore, she looked away. "What did you think when you heard what I had done?"

She heard him chuckle deep in his chest. "I'm the last person in the world who could ever judge you, or anyone for that matter, Renee."

"But…what you said that day…"

"I know what I said, but I also told you that I couldn't tell you what to do. You made decisions you could live with," he told her.

"Yeah," Renee said as she absentmindedly touched her wrist.

"I'm sorry…you're here now. That's all that matters."

"Is it?"

"It is."

"How come it doesn't feel that way? If I had just done it the first time, I wouldn't have messed up today so badly."

"We probably wouldn't even have a today if it weren't for you. You made a difference today, Renee."

"It feels like…" she paused.

He waited.

"It feels like it's all broken, that I'm broken. I'm so far gone from who I was, and it seems as if I'll never be the same." Her face found his neck and he hugged her once more. It was different, she had initiated it, and so it was that much better.

"You won't be, but we'll work it out, all of it. I'll help you pick up the pieces. You won't be alone, Renee."

Her reserve broke and she began to cry. He let her. As sobs wracked her body, he let her have that time. He knew she needed this, the release. He held her for a long time after the tears stopped.

She finally pulled away and looked at him fully. "Why?"

"Why, what?

"Why are you doing this, Jack? Why do you care?"

"I've been where you are. I know the demons you face are real. I care for _you_, Renee. I care what happens to you."

"I can't get past it. I don't know if I ever will."

"You will, it will take time."

"How do you do it?"

"I've come to peace with what I've done. I don't regret anything. I can't live in the past, especially not one like mine. So, I'll take the days I have left, and maybe be happy for a little while."

"I could stand a little happiness."

"Then we'll work on that, together. I meant what I said. I want to be with you, Renee."

Renee nodded.

---

It had been a long time since either one of them had shared a bed with someone. And that's all it was, sharing a bed. After a day like this past one, it would be a long time before she could even think about being intimate with someone, even if that someone was Jack Bauer.

"Jack?" she asked as they both lay awake in the darkened bedroom. Her head rested on his shoulder, her hand lightly rested on his chest, their fingers intertwined.

"Yes?"

"What about California?"

He cleared his throat. "I don't have to do anything right now."

"Yes, you do. You already told Kim…"

"She'll understand."

"What if I went out there with you?"

"I couldn't ask you to leave right now."

"I don't have anything to leave, Jack. It might even help. It's easier to be with someone in the same city."

"Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Okay. We can go out there in the next couple of days and try to find a place. Come back to the city and pack."

"Mmm, but right now we should sleep. I'm sure you're exhausted."

"You know how these days are, your brain doesn't know when to stop."

"You can stop now, Jack. Rest."

"You too, Renee."

---

TBC in Chapter Two


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Her scream woke him in the early hours of the morning. He glanced at the clock. It was 12:14. She was drenched in sweat. Her tank top stuck to her, as well as her hair to the nape of her neck.

"Renee." His hand rested on her shoulder.

"No, I'm okay," she told him as she got out of bed. She turned on the bedside lamp as she did, making them both squint. She mumbled a quiet apology.

"It's okay. What are you doing?"

"This just wasn't a good idea, Jack…I should go."

"No. You're not going anywhere." He told her as he got out of bed as well. He stood in between her and the door. She rose with her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"You don't deserve to deal with this. I can't do this to you. I can deal with it on my own. Please move."

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you, Renee."

"You don't have to do this, really."

"I told you, it's what I want."

Renee sighed. "I can do this."

"Yeah, but it'll be better, easier this way."

She looked away from his piercing gaze. Was she ready?

"Please, Renee."

The simple request was enough to undo her. A tear streaked her cheek. She absentmindedly wiped it away. She cleared her throat and put her bag back down on the floor.

She finally met his look again. She just nodded her head because she didn't trust her voice. She stepped closer and closer until she was in his personal space. She hugged him. He returned her hug.

"I just thought that it might be too much, that you wouldn't want to deal with it…that it's not fair to you. I thought that maybe if I ended it for you, it would make it easier."

"I'm sorry," she told him after several more moments of silence.

"Don't be sorry. And don't end anything before it's even begun. I want to be here, you want to be here, I know that you do. Let's try this, I know that it will work. Just give us a chance."

She nodded softly. "Okay." She pulled away and looked up at him.

"Let's get back to bed."

"I'd really like a shower."

"Of course."

Jack didn't fall back to sleep, but waited for her. Renee climbed into bed next to him an hour later. She didn't say anything, but she did let him hold her. She closed her eyes, turned over on her side, her back to Jack, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Her breathing finally evened out another hour later; he could tell she was sleeping. All he wanted to do was watch her, and watch over her. She was tired, broken, and damaged. It would be a long, hard road. However, she was strong enough for this. She also had something that Jack never had before. She had someone who understood just how deep and dark her life was right now.

---

Jack woke the next morning at around 10. He was thankful for his blackout curtains and Renee's peaceful sleep. He gently removed himself from her grip. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. He would let her sleep.

He dressed in a gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans after taking a quick shower. He left the bedroom quietly, making sure Renee was still sleeping. She was.

He made his way to the kitchen and started the coffee maker. He began breakfast for them also. He called Kim and let her know of their new plans. She told him she wasn't surprised, her words sounded like those she had spoken hours before when they had left him at CTU. "Dad, you couldn't live with yourself if something happened to her and you could have done something to help. It's who you are."

He thanked her, they exchanged I love yous, and hung up. Jack was headed to check on Renee when his bedroom door opened and she stepped out. Her hair, drying overnight and all, had been unruly when he had left her this morning. It was now pulled into a ponytail. She had on a loose red t-shirt that he was sure fit her at one time, and a pair of jeans.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Jack." She greeted him with a squeeze of his hand.

"I made coffee and breakfast."

"I think that's what woke me."

"Are you hungry?"

"Maybe a little."

"Good, sit down." He motioned to the barstool; she sat down as Jack slid silverware and a napkin in front of her, followed by a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

He followed suit and they had another quiet meal together. She mostly poked around at her breakfast, not really committing to any of it. It didn't go unnoticed, she knew. She took a few bites to appease him, to appease herself. She had to start getting better at some point.

Renee had insisted on washing the dishes and after she was done she rejoined Jack at the bar. "What would you like to do today?" he asked.

_Anything but talk_, she thought. She shrugged. Something normal…something she used to love to do. "Can we go to a museum? I used to go whenever I had the time."

"Of course, anything," Jack smiled.

---

They decided to go to one of Renee's favorite museums, the American Museum of Natural History, it was in the city.

"Let me know if you get bored, Jack," Renee told him as they got their tickets.

"No, really, I don't mind, I actually loved museums as a kid. And it's kind of fascinating to see you like this, the other side of you."

"I was thinking the same thing about you this morning, Jack. I mean, who knew Jack Bauer, America's secret weapon, could cook breakfast? I wonder if you're on exhibit here, Jack."

"Funny, Walker," he told her as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. It was the closest they'd been since sleep and Renee still found it comforting. His touch wasn't like Vladimir's, it wasn't meant to hurt her. It was caring. She knew that she would like getting used to this.

She let a laugh escape her lips and Jack wondered if it was a fluke. The abrupt stop told him that it was. Jack took her hand securely in his, their fingers entwined.

They made their way through the exhibits slowly. It was a nice change of pace for both of them. They didn't have to worry about the security of the country. All they had to worry about was not running into a group of kindergartners on a class trip.

"And I thought _our_ jobs were difficult," Renee said as the petite brunette teacher scooped up a child they had already figured out was named Jeremiah.

Jack smiled. "I don't know if I could do it."

"I don't know, I think you'd have them whipped into shape." Her smile was small, but it was there.

They passed the group as the teacher got down on Jeremiah's level and spoke to him in low tones. They watched in awe as the little boy got back in line, holding the hand of his partner.

"Maybe we should call CTU and get them to offer her a job." Renee mused.

---

Jack could feel the tension that radiated off Renee as they stood in line at a café at the end of their tour. He could feel the perspiration on her hand. The two men behind them were speaking Russian.

Renee knew it wasn't rational, but it was there, the illogical fear, and the hatred…hatred for herself and for the men standing behind her. _It's not him_, her brain told her over and over. When would all of this be gone? When would her life be normal again?

It was their turn to order. They did and found a table in a quiet corner. It was past lunchtime, so it wasn't so crowded. "You okay?" Jack asked.

Renee nodded.

He looked at her quizzically. "Are you sure?"

Renee nodded again, but failed at a smile. She was sure she wasn't okay, and she knew Jack could probably see right through her. She reminded herself that it had been just one day since Vladimir, one day since the horrible ordeal. Tomorrow would be two…it would get better. She would be okay. She would get over her demons…Vladimir, and the others before him…the demons she, herself created.

---

The two sat watching a movie on Jack's couch later that night. It was a comedy, though Renee didn't laugh. Jack could tell she was a million miles away. He paused the movie. "We can talk about it, if you want."

Renee wasn't ready. How could she talk about something she wasn't even sure about in her own head? Wilson, the FBI, her suicide attempts, Vladimir, any of it, she wasn't sure of anything anymore. She wouldn't know where to begin. It was as if the last several months of her life were someone else's. Things like this didn't happen to Renee. She was the one who had followed the rules her whole life. She knew how it happened; she just wished she knew how to stop it.

She simply shook her head and then rested it on Jack's shoulder.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" he asked.

"You mean like a shrink?"

"Yeah."

"The FBI tried to get me help afterwards; some parting gift, huh? Anyway, I went a couple of times, but I just couldn't…"

He nodded. "Maybe one day."

"Maybe."

TBC in Chapter Three


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"I liked the one with the porch. And it's really close to Kim and Stephen's," Renee said as they sat in a coffee shop in West L.A.

"I liked that one too."

He wished he knew what she was thinking; he tried to decide if she was really sure. They didn't need another setback like the other night. He tried to gauge her face. He could usually read people; he couldn't with her. Not now, anyway.

"What?" she asked.

His gaze was thoughtful. "I just want to know that beyond a doubt you are ready for this. I'm not just talking about us moving to the other side of the country, or living together. I'm talking about all of this, the emotional side, too. The recovery side." He searched her face for an answer. It was blank.

She looked down at her hands and the scars peeking out from the light jacket she'd been wearing. The jacket she didn't even need on a day like today. Renee closed her eyes. The question from two days ago rattled around her head again. Was she ready? She didn't know. She opened her eyes and raised her head.

"I don't know, but I will try like hell," she replied, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Good." Jack smiled. Right now that was all he could really ask for.

Renee wanted to reassure him that she wouldn't try to leave again, that she was here to stay. However, the words didn't come. Even to her, in her head the words seemed hollow. It wasn't that she wouldn't mean them, but that she wanted to be in a better place before she declared her devotion to Jack. He deserved that, at least.

---

They had made an offer on Renee's house with the porch. They were waiting at Kim and Stephen's for a call from their realtor, one whose name they got from Kim. She had sold them their home.

Teri, Renee guessed, was still trying to figure out what she was all about. The child watched her curiously from across the room, while she and her dolls had a tea party. Renee thought that in a few years she would have the intense Bauer look down pat.

"Hey, Renee," Teri said several minutes later. It was the first time she'd actually addressed her since they'd arrived at the house.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna play tea party?"

Renee had a small smile for the girl. "Sure, Teri."

"Really?"

Renee chuckled. _As if no one ever played with her_, she thought. "Of course."

"Come on! It's herbal tea. I made it 'cause it's Bear's favorite," she told her, motioning to her white polar bear.

"Ahh," Renee commented.

"Do you like it?" she asked after Renee had taken a 'sip'.

"Oh, yes, very lovely."

"Thank you."

"Renee?" the small girl asked after a few beats of silence.

"Yes?"

"Mommy says you know Jack from his job."

"That's right, I do."

"Do you catch bad guys too?"

"I used to."

"Why don't you anymore?"

Renee shrugged. "I just got tired."

"Oh." At least the answer appeased the little girl.

"Can I ask you a question, Teri?"

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded. Renee noticed Jack come and stand near-by.

"Why do you call Jack, Jack?"

"That's his name."

Renee smiled again. "I know, but aren't you supposed to call him grandpa?"

She shook her head. "He doesn't look like one."

"That's my girl," Jack said from behind Renee. He bent over Teri and placed a kiss on her head.

"I can't wait 'til you move here."

"Neither can I, Sweetie."

"Are you going to move here tomorrow?"

"No, not that soon."

Her forehead crinkled. "When?"

"I don't know, a couple of weeks?"

"Oh." She still looked confused.

"We'll find out the exact date, Teri, and you can mark the days until we get here. How does that sound?" Renee asked her as she remembered the princess calendar in the kitchen.

"Okay. I like that."

"Good," Renee replied with a smile.

---

They had gotten a call back from their realtor and had signed the contract. Hopefully they would hear something in the morning. Renee felt good about the house.

Jack had told Kim about Renee's nightmares, which hadn't gone away over the last couple of days, not that he had expected any different. Kim said she understood that they wanted to stay at a hotel instead of the house.

"That was a great idea about the calendar, Renee," Jack told her as they settled in for the night.

"When my dad went on business trips we would mark the days until he'd be back on a calendar."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, he was great, they both were."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, it was just me. My parents couldn't have children. I was adopted."

"Really?"

That whisper of a smile crept in again. "I wouldn't make that up."

"I know. It's just interesting. How old were you?"

"I was newborn. My birth mother was fourteen. I never met her, but they said I got her hair."

Jack nodded. "Did you always know?"

"They told me when I was six. I couldn't have chosen better parents. They were wonderful. It's been years since my dad's been gone, but mom passed away three years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Mmm," Renee shook her head, "don't be. I don't know what she would have thought of all of this. She was so proud when I got into the academy. Scared, but proud. She loved to tell all her friends about her daughter Renee, the FBI agent…" Renee's brow furrowed.

What would her mother have thought? She would have been disappointed. If she had known even half the things Renee had done to herself since losing her job she would have been devastated. Maybe it was best she was gone. She didn't have to see the monster that Renee had become.

"It doesn't help to think of all the 'what ifs', Renee."

She sighed. "I know…"

"You want to go to bed?" Jack asked.

She nodded slowly. She didn't even believe it, but she climbed under the sheets with Jack as he reached over and turned out the lights.

Renee jerked awake. _So much for not falling asleep_. At least she didn't scream this time, although she did choke back sobs as she tried to get out of bed without waking her bedmate. It wasn't the same dream, she hadn't dreamt of Vladimir. She had dreamt of Jack. She dreamt that the knife stabbing had been lethal; she dreamt that she had killed him.

The images flashed in her head again. Vladimir in a bloody mess on the floor, Jack trying to stop her, and she stabbed him! She stabbed Jack. He crumpled to the floor, but then there was no movement, no matter how many times she called his name. She felt nauseous. She bent over the toilet and retched.

She knew it was irrational, that the man she had 'killed' was in the next room. As she finished rinsing her mouth out there was a knock at the door. "Are you okay, Renee?"

She closed her eyes. She was trying. She was trying to be okay. When would he stop asking? When would she stop lying?

"I'm fine, Jack. I'll be out in a moment."

He was waiting for her when she finally emerged. "Renee…"

"I said I was fine. I'm just going to sit up for a little while," she told him as she crossed the room to the balcony door. She pushed the curtain back, opened the door, and stepped outside. She turned to close the door and her gaze locked with Jack's. She watched as he got back into bed, and he watched as she settled into one of the two chairs.

Renee knew he was still watching her. She couldn't help it, though. She didn't want that nightmare again. Sure, the Vladimir nightmares were bad, worse than bad, but she had never had such a physical reaction to those like she did this one.

It in itself was far worse than the Vladimir nightmare. She could live with herself and Vlad. She had done it before. She couldn't have lived with herself if something bad had happened to Jack because of her.

She sighed and looked up at the sky, hoping that the bright city lights and the noise would keep her awake out here.

---

Jack woke the next morning with Renee on his mind…and in his arms. He noticed she was wide awake. "Did you go back to sleep?"

She shook her head. "It got cool out there."

"Mmm." He wanted to ask her about it, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He supposed that if she wanted to divulge any information, she would.

The moment was there and then it was gone. "I hope we get our offer accepted today," Renee remarked.

"Me too."

"I'm going to take a shower," she told him as she sat up. He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom and hoped there would be a time when she felt comfortable enough to talk about it…any of it.

---

The sellers accepted their offer around noon. They had a late lunch with Kim, Stephen, and Teri, and were now on a plane back to New York. Jack knew they wouldn't be filling the five-hour flight with sleep, so he was glad when she began to talk. The person beside her had finally fallen asleep, leaving them some peace.

"When does it all go away?" Renee asked her tone hushed.

"When does what go away?"

"All the hate, the self-loathing…the thoughts that the world might just be a better place if you weren't in it."

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. _When does it stop?_ In the thirteen plus years since Teri had been murdered, had he ever really stopped hating Nina? No, he hadn't. Even after he had killed her? No, not in the slightest.

"I don't know if the hate that you feel will ever go away. I may not regret what I've done in the past for the sake of this country, but I do hate myself for what's become of some of the people in my life. I hate myself for what happened to Teri, to Audrey. Maybe that's why I want this to work between us."

"So, I'm just some kind of project?" She asked, he could feel her pulling away.

"No, no, Renee, I didn't mean it like that. I meant…maybe you're not the only one who feels broken. Maybe all of this will help not only you get your life back, but mine as well. Maybe we'll get a fair shot at happiness, together."

"Together. I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"Jack, I'm more than a little screwed up."

"And you think I'm not? We're good together, Renee. It works…it _will_ work. Don't worry. We get each other. We've been to the same places. We've seen the same things. Besides, I'm really liking having you around." He caught a glimpse of a smile before she dipped her head.

"Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"For being here for me. For believing in me, even when I don't believe in myself."

"I will always be here for you, I will always believe in you, no matter what."

Renee's eyes brimmed with tears, but they didn't fall. She was astounded by this man's devotion. It felt as if he would do anything for her…He had already shown that dedication. Her charges were dropped in exchange for his help. What else would he do for her? She wasn't sure. However, she was sure of one thing: she would stay around to see it all. Maybe one day she could do the same for him.

_One day_. There was so much promise in two little words. Renee hoped one day would come someday soon.

~Fin

Author's note: I did have one chapter after this one, and it was suggested that I make this the end of the story (even while writing I thought the ending of this chapter wrote like the end of the story).

I have reworked the chapter (it will be the beginning of a new story) and am hoping to get the rest of that story written soon. As soon as it's finished and betaed I will start posting. _Blessed_ will have a couple of more chapters, and then I hope to do a longer _24_ fic centered around Jack and Renee (something that will go with the whole _Broken/Blessed _world).

I would also like to give a special thanks to all the fanfic readers who have been reading. You all have been so nice and it's been encouraging. Thank you so very much!


End file.
